


Reader Request

by TheUnpredictableMuse



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnpredictableMuse/pseuds/TheUnpredictableMuse
Summary: A request from a reader.Mary Sandin/Reader Insert.Angsty Slice of Life.
Relationships: Mary Sandin/Reader Insert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Reader Request

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking too long on this piece and I felt guilty about it. I wanted to let the reader know I didn't forget their request, but life gets in the way. Therefore, I am posting what I was able to complete in hopes they are happy regardless with the short piece. Perhaps in the future when my spark is stronger i will add on to this.

Mary Sandin’s voice filled the kitchen. The infamous anti-purge podcast featured Mary Sandin among several other survivors who lost loved ones during the last purge.

Charlie and Zoe helped with dinner in the kitchen. Potatoes boiled as Charlie washed dishes and Zoe studied from a high school textbook at the kitchen table.

_You said you lost your husband and your neighbors attacked you. Do you have a message for them_? The host, a man called Cliff, asked.

_What happened was unfortunate. I wish that they came to us with their complaints instead of trying to kill us. We’re not perfect, but we’re human. Talking it out would have been much easier than waiting to seize the opportunity._ Mary Sandin said, her pleading tone edging on openly emotional.

_We are talking about the night of crime._ Cliff reminded her.

_True. However, I don’t think that the human nature is inclined toward violence. As a coping mechanism or a solution._ Mary argued passionately.

_A lot of purgers would disagree with you._

_Purgers are people who would commit crime regardless. The opportunists following the law are only permitting the most heinous crimes to sate their curiosity. Just because something is legal does not mean it is moral or right._

Charlie and Zoe looked up, their expressions resembling their inner turmoil and many regrets.

_And now you’re an advocate to repeal the Purge._

_Yes. Along with my fellow supporters, the Ladies of Peace, I stand firmly against the night of crime._

_Why haven’t you taken this stance before now?_ Cliff seemed to act as devil’s advocate – either because he believed or wanted drama, you are unsure.

_There’s a truth to the statement that you don’t know how you’ll feel until you’re in the position. My son helped a homeless man, and that experience has led us on a path of discovery and enlightenment. The man which started our nightmare also saved us in the end and we owe him. He’s joined the Ladies of Peace._

_It might be time to change the name of the group from Ladies of Peace to Lords and Ladies of Peace._ Cliff joked abrasively.

_Possibly. Marcy oversees the PR and we’re recruiting members. We have a petition for anyone wanting to sign to repeal the night of crime. It can be found on our website._ Mary said without hesitation, refusing to follow the bait laid out for her.

_Ever since you became an advocate to repeal, you have received backlash and harassment._ Cliff reversed tactics.

A long pause followed. _That was to be expected. We take it in stride._

_Are your children able to attend school without being harassed?_

_They’re currently enrolled in online schooling. It’s the safest option for us right now. My significant other and I are planning on moving out of the states before the next purge._

_Did you have a country in mind?_

_I can’t disclose that to the public and I do intend to keep supporting the repeal. Our cause will continue to grow as the night continues to create victims. It’s a matter of time, not if._

Charlie put the last dish away. “You think the government will let Mom live that long?” He asked his sister and you.

Zoe looked up from the textbook page, pencil in mouth. “Really, Charlie?”

Charlie dried his hands off. “There’s a reason we’re doing online schooling.”

You clear your throat. “Can we not?” You ask.

The children turn toward you and then go back to their individual activities. A knock at the door pulls you away from the children.

Looking through the peephole reveals none other than Mary holding a bag full of groceries in one hand and her traveling bag in another. You opened the door and smiled at her. “Mom’s here.” You call out to the two kids. Zoe looked up from her textbook and then lowered her head again.

Mary kissed your cheek. “Hello, Love.”

“We started dinner. Zoe is studying.” You said and closed the door, double checking the lock out of habit. “You came home early.”

“Traffic was light.” Mary answered breezily. “What do you think of the podcast, Charlie?” She asked her son.

Charlie turned off the podcast guilty. “Sorry.”

Mary’s face shifted subtly. “It’s our truth. We will make the best of it.”

“Have you found a house in Canada yet?”

“I put in an offer.” Mary answered optimistically. “I have a friend in Canada who is willing to host us until we close.” She put her travel bag in the shoe corner next to the door and turned the water off for the potatoes. "Selling the house was the best idea we’ve had.”

“I miss the house.” Zoe whined.

Charlie frowned. “I don’t.”

“You’re the moron who punched in the security code.”

“And you’re the moron who had the murderous boyfriend.”

“Take that back.”

“No.” Charlie said and dodged the eraser thrown at him.

Mary glared at both. “Stop that. We will not fight among ourselves about that night. It happened. It’s in the past.” Charlie stormed off to his bedroom and Zoe slammed her textbook shut.

“I didn’t know he was going to shoot Dad.” Zoe cried before rushing to her own room.

You face your lover and kiss her. “We’ll figure this out.” You promise her.

She presses her forehead to yours and smiles. “I know, love. All in good time.” She moved to help with dinner, and you hope that you do figure it out. If you don’t…

The world didn’t stop spinning.


End file.
